240 Hours
by StarfallGalaxy
Summary: Warning of M-preg and angst! Bill is hiding from Dipper, in more ways than one...


**A/N: WARNING! M-PREG AND ANGST! DORITO-ABUSE AHEAD! I don't own!**

I never knew that being human could be so painful. The pain I had felt when I was in...his body had been fun, more like a game than anything. But this….this searing, sharp stab in my chest? It was breaking me more than the last 240 times I'd felt it throughout time. 240 heartbreaks, 240 deaths, 240 hours since the last time I saw my darling Pinetree. That's 10 days, not including the 24 minutes and 24 seconds that tick past me as I get up from the dirty floor that I've been sleeping on these past 240 hours. There isn't much here; just a pot, some food I've collected, and a broken mirror. I can see myself in the shattered glass now, wondering if Will- my reverse, my brother-was going through the same thing I was right now.

Was he in the woods somewhere; cold, hungry and alone? Nah, Will's too much of a pussy to do that. Not like me, his tougher brother! I clutch my stomach tightly, trying not to hurl from the baby inside of me turning my insides to prune juice. I could feel it kicking- yes, it- trying to claw its way out of my body with it's greedy little claws, trying to tell me to go back and find Daddy and to just risk my heart so that the damn little thing could have a Daddy and I wouldn't have to be alo-

No! No, I wasn't going back! I wasn't going to just give up now, not when I just got to ten days without that bastard who made me feel and do things with him!

"We don't need him, do we?", I ask the little brat growing inside there, "No, we don't! In fact, I, Bill Cipher, have lived eons! I have lived in periods without Pinetrees and I can do it again!"

The brat kicks me again, making tears come to my eye.

"Great! My own baby turning against me! Don't you understand?", I hug myself, thinking that maybe in doing so I'm hugging the baby, too, "I don't want Daddy to know. He's scum!"

Another kick. I slide down the wall, never once letting go of myself. Mommy's a liar!

"He is! He seduced me, and he-he's yelled at me! And...and...he's a Pinetree! A stupid, useless, wonderful, manipulative, handsome, nerdy, sweet, kind, caring, mortal BASTARD who is just gonna die on us and leave just like all of those other Pinetrees did!"

My face feels hot and I swear that I'm drowning my chest is so tight. I grip the wall as I start to shake, but I'm fine! Just fine! I pull myself up from the floor just to freeze when I hear a very familiar voice screaming my name outside, shaking the very core of me in how sweet it sounds. How sappy can you get? I crouch down, hoping that he won't check this place, that he won't look, that he'll walk away like every other Pinetree and just leave me the hell alone!

But the other Pinetrees had never gotten me pregnant…

And they had never loved me like Dipper Pines.

"Bill! Bill Cipher, where the fuck are you?! You damn dorito, where- Bill?", His voice drops lower and I swear I can hear the way his face looks-like he's killed a man, "Where a-are you? Wh-what did I do? I swear, whatever I did, I'm sorry! I-please come home!"

I curl into a tighter ball, covering my ears, trying to block him out. I don't wanna go home, my legs are not screaming for me to run to him and kiss him and tell him every secret that I know so that I don't have to carry them all alone anymore.

"Bill! ...Please….I love you…"

Silence, except for some sobbing, before I hear him run away and scream my name some more until it fades like all of my hope.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy

When skies are gray…

Singing helps, I've learned, to keep the baby from bursting out of my stomach. But it doesn't help when I'm sobbing, thinking of how many times I've sung the same song to that bastard to get him to sleep, goddammit! How many times...me and him...we held each other for so long in the night...nonononoNONONO! I do NOT need him! I don't, I don't, I don't!

Y-you'll never know, dear…

H-how much I-

I love you~

Was that...was that Pinetree? No...no, it couldn't be….Pinetree is somewhere far,far away from me or my little Pinecone-Pinecone? Why Pinecone?-even if I want him so bad I would trade anything to feel his arms around me.

Kick.

"Anything besides you, Pinecone…"

Please don't take my Pinecone away…

Please don't-

"BILL!"

A crack as Pinetree comes flying straight through the door, having bust it down. I can't even say anything as he smothers me, every piece of him running up against me as I feel tears coming from my eye and his. He wraps me up in his arms as he apologizes and I can hear his heart banging against me. Which would be fine but he's holding me a bit too tight..

"No! No, wait! You'll hurt him!"

"Who? Hurt..who…?"

Pinetree looks down and I know he can see it, I know he has it figured it out in 2 seconds and I wait for the anger and frustration with me.

"Surprise!", I mutter, waiting for him to walk-

I'm in his arms again and suddenly I break. It just starts coming out in long streams about him and me and how centuries are wasted so easily and how I don't know and I don't know and I don't know. I'm so scared, Pinetree…

And as he kisses me and undresses me so he can sleep and I can pass out in a real bed I realize that 240 hours were too long and I wanna die here and I can feel our child kick as Dipper's hand stills on my stomach.

Suddenly, kicking doesn't hurt anymore….


End file.
